The Hidden Queen
by TheBitterSweetSymphony
Summary: At the Moon Dorms at Cross Academy, things begin to change. Shiki gets dumped by Rima because he said he loved her and now there's talk of a PureBlood human? Things start to get wild with Level E's out to get the human weapon...


Shiki Senri stands in the Moon Dorms, trying to mind his own business. But something bothers him. Kaname-sama keeps muttering to the chairman about some God forsaken human. Was this about that child, Yuuki?

No. That young girl couldn't possibly be what this 'ruckus' is about. Kaname-sama is never complaining about Yuuki. So this had to be bigger, right? He turned on his heels and stalked off towards his dorm. He decided he would find out sooner or later. Or maybe they were just having a chat…?

Whatever the case, it wouldn't get out of his mind. Perhaps it was about the Rima incident. He would never forgive himself with what happened between them. Perhaps… she has changed her mind? Perhaps she still had feelings for him? Maybe she was just in shock after he had admitted he loved her…?

He sighs, heartbroken. What could he have done to prevent that? It was so stupid for him to run over to her and say 'I love you'. Why didn't she like him?!

"Shiki," Kain Akatsuki calls behind him. "Are you feeling well?" Of course Akatsuki would be the one to ask this.

But he hates this sympathy crap. He was sure was in pain; _RIMA _dumped him. Don't they think he wants to be left alone?! He gave a withering glare towards the ground then turned his eyes to Akatsuki. "Yes," he says it for the- what was it? - hundredth time.

Obviously Akatsuki could feel the atmosphere turn black and wicked so he changed the subject. "I heard there was a new student." He says, putting a hand through his blonde hair.

Well, that happened a lot. Students graduate, students drop out, most that do that though, were day class students. "Really?" Shiki asks in a toneless- I- don't- exactly- care voice.

"Yes, it's a girl in the day class. But, there's a fishy part to the story." Akatsuki lowers his voice. He also takes a quick peek around his shoulder as Ruka steps out of her dorm.

"And…?" Shiki asks, impatiently. Senri Shiki wasn't the most patient boy in the world. But this subject also wasn't a very lively one.

"That's just it. Kaname and chairman Cross are making a fuss about it. Something's wrong with that girl." Akatsuki just loved gossip, didn't he?

"What are you two muttering about?" Ruka appears behind him. Being nosey, as usual, and prying in others' business. "Anyways," she continues bossily. "Kaname-sama is going to be ready to leave for class soon, so get ready." She turns on her toes and walks away.

Shiki also leaves for his dorm. He fetches his tie and leaves for the common room. "Ichijo, are you attending class today?" He asks as he sees Ichijo still in his pajamas. He stares at the teddy bear in Ichijo's hands. "You've got to be kidding." Shiki's face hardened in disgust.

"Um…" Ichijo threw the teddy bear behind his back. "I was, see? I fooled you." Ichijo laughed, uncomfortably.

Rima walks down the stairs. A book in her hands, she looks up stiffly. "Good morning Ichijo." She says. She turns her attention to Shiki. She nods.

He nods in return and collapses on the sofa. Why did she not acknowledge him?! All she would ever do is nod and look away. She better not like someone else…. What if it was Kaname-sama?! He couldn't go up as a rival! Kaname is way too…much better… more talented? No. _Ruka _likes Kaname-sama. Ruka and Rima are different. Rima is nice and delicate and wonderful to be around. Sure Ruka had her ways of being good, but _Ruka _wasn't the girl he wanted.

She sat on the chair opposite of him. The furthest one away, is this what their relationship has come to? They can't even be friends? How…childish. She can't even stare at him. Not even on measly glance. _Not cool, _thought Shiki. _Well, two can play at that game. I'll flirt with girls to get her jealous. _He silently nodded at his decision.

"Let's head to class." Kaname leads out the door followed by the other vampires in the Moon dorm.

"S-Shiki-kun!" A couple of day class students call. "Come over here! Shiki-kun!" They scream.

He casually strides their direction. He gives a playful smile and wink. His eye strays towards Rima. Her face blank and pale, angered, no doubt. She had stopped in her tracks and gasped. _ Rima, I'm doing this for you. I know… it's so not cool. _Getting someone jealous for their heart is a little 'uncool' as Rima would say.

"Oh my GOD! SHIKI LOOKED AT ME!" The girls scream. "No," one pointed out. "He looked at me!"

"No!" A brunette says angrily. "He obviously looked at me!" Could these girls get anymore jealous?!

Shiki sighs exasperatedly. _Couldn't I get someone a little more mature?! _He thinks, crossly.

"What are you trying to do?" Kaname asks Shiki.

"Honestly, Kaname-sama, I don't know." He mutters under his breath.

*

Her blonde hair flows through the breeze in her opened window. Kaiya, the new student, stretches her arms over her head. _First day Kaiya Hasumi, don't screw it up! _She tells herself. _It's not like there's anything dangerous to worry about here. Everyone is nice, civilized people. They won't bite or anything. _

She pulls on her day class uniform.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! **The door patters.

"Hello?" She asks quietly. She knots her tie and opens the door.

"Hi, I'm Yuuki." A friendly girl smiles, extending her hand, "you must be the new student, Hasumi-kun. I'm the school's prefect. If you have any questions, you can ask me or Kiryuu Zero." She had long hair and was very pretty. To Kaiya, she was just a normal person. But to the trained eye, Yuuki was a vampire.

"Oh, okay." She takes her hand and shakes it politely. "Um… I noticed an uproar last night, when I came. A lot of girl were over by a gate screaming. Was there something I missed?" She asked curiously.

Yuuki just laughs. "That's the Moon dorms. The people there- ah, you'll see." She walks away. "Bye Hasumi-kun."

Kaiya smiles and waves, she walks towards the exit to get to the school. _I'll take a walk, stretch my legs. _

As she gets outside, the wind blows her hair, sending her smell towards the Moon dorm.

"Whoa. Do you smell that?!" Adio holds his nose. "Jeeze that smells… _so _good!" He tilts his nose up to ceiling to get a better whiff.

"Yes, that is the new student Kaiya Hasumi. I heard she wasn't normal like a human." Ruka tilts her head the slightest bit and licks her lips.

"She is the Hidden Queen's daughter, Kaiya." Kaname walks down the stairs into the common room.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka dips her head. "But why does she smell so good?" She asks, suddenly turning polite now that he's there.

"Because if a Pure Blood were to bite her, she'd turn into a Pure Blood as well. A strong and powerful one at that. Almost like a weapon." He sat on the coach beside Ruka.

"Oh, so she's a—wait, what does that make her, Kaname-sama?" Aido asks.

"A Pure Blood human." Kaname streaks a hand through his hair. "We are to protect her because her blood is so irresistible. It's bad to have such a powerful weapon running on the loose. So, we have Seiren watching her for today. We'll take turns, okay?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, we will follow you. But why is she important?" Aido asks meekly.

"She… will become a _very _important Pure Blood when she becomes a vampire. We want her to join us and no one else." He smiles. "Good question, we are in debt to the Hidden Queen. After all, she was the one who gave vampires a chance to co-exist with humans." He smiled maliciously. "And it just so happens, the human already has a power."

Aido and Ruka exchange a weary glance. "A human? Have a power? But that's impossible…."

"Kaname-sama," Shiki strides down the stairs. "Why does she have to be protected?"

Kaname leans against the back of the couch. "Next time you see her, keep your distance, and breathe in. You'll never want any other human's blood again."

"So she's off limits? That sucks," Aido's head lowers in aggravation.

"Very off limits." Kaname warns. "Watch out. The girl will be like a microphone; her blood sings and gets vampires out of their minds. Level E's will be on the prowl and out to get her every second." He gets off the couch and leaves.

"Eerie," Ruka leans forward. "What kind of devil child would already possess supernatural abilities? What do humans- of all creatures –need them for?" She asks jealously.

"Humans are very weak, even with a power they are still unable to fight against vampires." Aido agrees.

Shiki turns to leave. _So now I know about the secret Kaname-sama was talking about in his dorm. Is this girl that important? Even if she is a Pure Blood vampire hiding in a disguise? _He thinks.

"What was that about?" Rima asks from behind him.

"Kaname-sama said we have to protect a new human. She will eventually turn into a Pure Blood. And she smells good—"

"Not that, Shiki. What was winking at all those girls?" She pouts jealously.

"…?" He pauses and thinks about it. "Oh, that. You didn't like it?" He leans against the banister of the stair case, trying to act cool and relaxed.

"Obviously I didn't like it!" She spat. Her high pig tails bounced at her sudden intensity.

"You're the one who dumped me, remember?" He turned and struts to his room.

"Shiki…" she says quietly. _I think I've made a mistake about leaving you. But you wouldn't understand why…. _She sighs. _I guess you've moved on, or have you been playing me?_

_When will Rima get jealous, it's making me awfully on edge? When will she see me again, when will she talk to me like she used to? When will she return me my cool?_

Seiren.

Seiren hops through the window. "Shiki, I just wanted to tell you, you have the night shift tonight with babysitting." She hands him a picture of the new kid, Kaiya.

_Hmm, there is something I should try while Rima is still watching… _He put an arm around Seiren. "Thank you for telling me personally. That was very nice of you." His smile is small but still quite flirtatious.

"Uhh…?" Seiren was lost in his ocean deep, blue eyes. "Thanks, I mean, you're welcome…?" She hops back down.

"GRR!" Rima growled angrily. _I'm NOT jealous, it's just I'd hate it if Seiren and Shiki…. GAH!! _She seethes.

_Heh heh, my plan is working. Soon Rima will come back to me. _He turns and walks off to the bedroom.

She flips her blonde hair off her face. "I'm lost…" she flips through the map again.

Seiren stares at her through the branches of a nearby tree. _Humans are so helpless, _shethinksblandly.

Kaiya frowns, "where did I go wrong?" She looks around. "It appears that I'm at the gate, how? I honestly don't get this confusing place…" she murmurs to herself.

Seiren snaps a branch and throws it in the direction of the school. The branch crashes into a tree.

She whirls around. She sees the school's top. "… Thanks…" She says, looking around. She quickly walks, pretty scared, not knowing who pointed the direction.

She throws the door open to the school and runs into her ethics class.

"Who dares to arrive late in this class—oh, a new student?" The teacher turns to her.

She dips her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry! It will never happen again!" She crosses her legs uncomfortably.

"Very well then, Kaiya-kun, take a seat and we'll start."

She walks over to the closest open seat. She turns to see a boy with white hair and a very angry look on his face. She bites her lip and turns back to the front. She bites her lip, a very shy girl she is, she doesn't say a word.

He looks absolutely violent. It looks as if he's about to rip off her head.

While she guesses he's just not a people-person like her, he's freaking out.

_You've got to be kidding me… a girl with blood that's every Vampire's life and dream sits beside me looking so vulnerable…. _He clenches his fists. _I wonder what her blood tastes like…. Probably like lemonade or power drink who hasn't drunken anything in the last four days. Or like ice cold water in a boiling hot desert…. Stop Zero! You're going to kill her at this rate. _He clenched his teeth to the point where he could taste his own blood.

Forgiveness.


End file.
